


Rendezvous

by potidaea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Bananun smut, written for the prompt "a Bananun where Lana is obssesed with Satan's rose bud titties." Originally posted to tumblr and FF.net in 2014.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Sister Mary Eunice and Lana Winters had worked out an arrangement of the more sordid variety not long after the nun's possession. Mary Eunice, in her omniscience, had approached the reporter and suggested they meet in her office that afternoon under the pretense of a progress report. When it became clear what the other woman's intentions were, Lana tried to turn her down - at first. Despite her absence, she remained loyal to Wendy - until, that is, she realized how desperate she was for a lover's touch. But Mary knew, and as such, she waited.

Lana approached the blonde nun in her office after just under a week of studying The Devil from afar. Soon enough, they had established a routine; meeting, more often than not, in the office where their first rendezvous had taken place. Unless, of course, Mary decided that anywhere else was appropriate or secluded enough, such as the kitchen pantry, Lana's room, and the common room late at night.

Over time, the reporter grew to be infatuated with The Devil she knew as Sister Mary Eunice - or at the very least her body. She knew it was wrong. She was cheating on Wendy. It was a sin of the highest caliber. But she was certain God would forgive her, as would any sensible person, if they could only see the way Mary Eunice looked as she came.

Her breasts, though, were the most alluring of all. She would stay in Briarcliff for the rest of her natural life and then some, just to watch the blonde's naked chest rise and fall as she took in air; to see the soft curve of her small pert breasts, no more than a handful in size; to rest her gaze upon the striking contrast of small dark pink nipples against pale skin.

So, when Mary Eunice heard Lana's knock on her office door, she knew exactly what to expect.

"Come in," she called. The door opened, Lana smiling as she approached. "What can I do for you today, Lana?"

"I think think you know."

A smirk. "Oh? Do I?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't act as though you haven't been thinking about fucking me all day."

The Devil shot her a look of boredom, "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Lana slowly walked forward, stepping behind the nun's desk. She draped her hand across the blonde woman's shoulder, sliding it down her chest. "Work, huh?" She chuckled, glancing down at a half-completed crossword puzzle on the desk.

No longer finding joy in toying with the woman, she looked up from her game and turned in her chair to the reporter, "C'mere."

Tugged along by the blonde, Lana perched herself on the desk, her legs straddling The Devil as she stood to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The brunette's tongue slowly snaked out to brush along soft lips, eagerly invited into the nun's mouth with the caress of a tongue against her own. Extracting her tongue as she suckled at Lana's own, she placed a more tame kiss against her lips, biting the reporter's bottom lip as she pulled away.

"So, let me ask again. What can I do for you today, Miss Winters?"

"I think you know," she repeated.

The Devil let out a knowing hum, kneading her clothed breasts in her hands, toying with her nipples. "Is this what you want? I bet you're just creaming yourself, thinking about how nice it would be to play with them."

Absolutely entranced as the other woman began to unbutton her dress, she let out a breathy "yes".

"Yes, what?"

"God, Mary, I'm so wet for you. All I want to do is suck your tits. I've been thinking about this since I saw you at dinner last night."

"There is no God here. Just me," she smiled as her dress fell to the floor leaving only her bra and underwear in its wake.

Lana lunged forward, grabbing Mary Eunice by the hips and pulling the woman in between her spread legs. She made quick work of the offending bra, sliding it down the woman's arms as they locked eyes. Leaning forward, she began kissing the woman's neck, intermittently biting the inviting flesh, her tongue snaking out to soothe any wounds, not that Mary would mind. No, The Devil loved pain with her pleasure, and Lana loved giving it to her. The moans she let out at the first sign of a scratch, or bite, or pinch, were some of the holiest noises Lana had ever heard.

Slowly she made her way down the blonde woman's chest, her fingers ghosting over the skin where her lips had yet to touch, nerve endings catching fire. The reporter left open-mouthed kisses anywhere her lips could touch, feeling the nun's breathing pick up slightly as she moved closer to her destination.

Teasing not just Mary, but herself as well, she placed kisses just around the nipple, never touching the sensitivie flesh. After repeating the same motion on the opposite breast, she leaned back, tracing delicate circles around hardened nipples with her fingertips. She feigned completion, her mouth perched above a welcoming pink nipple, but no contact came. She blew soft air on delicate skin as the woman above her moaned despite herself.

"Fuck you," spat the frustrated Devil.

A smirk, "I thought that was the point."

With that, Lana took the other woman's breast into her mouth, her tongue circling a pert nipple. She rolled the other neatly between her fingertips, twisting and pulling at it the more excited she became. With one last nip at the nun's breast, pulling away with a nipple still between her teeth, she moved her head over to the opposite side. Mary's fingers laced through brown hair, scratching lightly at the scalp beneath, keeping her lover steady at her breast. But before the reporter could begin to toy with the unattended breast, The Devil spoke up.

"I want you to fuck yourself for me, Lana. Fuck yourself while you suck at my breasts."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Lana momentarily removed herself from her lover's grasp, lifting her hospital gown up over her head and shimmying her underwear down to the floor. Surging forward, she captured her lover in a kiss; their tongues gliding against one another, lips bruising. Closing the kiss with a nip at Lana's lip, Mary guided her back to her breast, moaning gratefully when she felt lips capture her nipple once again.

Lana simultaneously began to play with her clit, rubbing slow circles through the wetness. Curious fingers traveled down through slick folds, circling her wet entrance as her opposite hand toyed with her clit. First one, then two, fingers slowly entered her center as she ground out a moan, biting down on the other woman's nipple in the process. The nun responded with a moan all her own. Soothing the bite with her tongue, she began to rock her hips as she pumped her fingers as quickly and as deeply as she could. Still, she needed more. Adding another finger, she groaned.

"Oh, fuck, Mary," she muttered against the nun's breast.

"Are you imagining my fingers, deep inside you? Touching you in ways that would make even the most devout Christian have love for the Devil?"

She couldn't answer. Her mind was in a haze as she continued to ride her fingers, flicking at her engorged clit. Pumping furiously away at her center, she was desperate for release. Her legs were shaking as she felt a heady warmth begin to spread out from her abdomen; she was so close.

"Come for me. I know you want to."She felt her muscles spasm around her fingers as the nun's words pushed her over the edge, into an abyss of pure lightness. Her teeth clamped onto a pale breast as the waves of her orgasm passed, dampening her moans.

Attempting to catch her breath, the brunette leaned her head against the taller woman's breast as she removed her hands from her body, placing them in her lap. "Same time tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
